1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a wobbling washing machine, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a wobbling washing machine, the method comprising disentangling an entangled item of laundry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine having a wobbling device is used to wash laundry by wobbling a washing plate. The washing plate is interiorly installed at a bottom of a spin-drying tub of the washing machine.
Such a washing machine performs a series of operations, including washing, rinsing, and spin-drying operations based on washing information which is variably preset depending on a volume and kind of the laundry. The washing information includes a rotating speed of a motor which wobbles the washing plate, a washing time, a number of rinses, a wash water level, and a spin-drying time.
As the washing, rinsing, and spin-drying operations proceed on the basis of preset information, laundry is entangled, and wrinkles are formed on the laundry.
In the conventional washing machine, the motor's rotating speed at a disentangling operation to disentangle the laundry is equal to the motor's rotating speed at the washing or rinsing operation. Accordingly, it is difficult to disentangle the laundry.
Furthermore, the disentangling operation is performed only after a final spin-drying operation is completed. In such a case, tangled laundry is not effectively and sufficiently disentangled.